The Magic Within
by Youku Kazeyami
Summary: Now that the sealed card has been turned to a Sakura card Sakura can finally live her life as she pleases or so she thought... Sakura's battle was just beginning, but is she prepared?
1. Prologue

Cardcaptor Sakura  
"The Magic Within"  
By: HaNz33_85  
  
Prologue  
  
After the capture of the 53rd Sakura card, Sakura couldn't believe that it was all over. Everything was done, and she could finally spend some time with Li. Since the sealed card wrecked the play, they were asked to do it again the following week. Sakura couldn't wait to play her part as the princess since this time she has confessed her love to Li. There was nothing else to make her nervous or worry. Or so they thought. Eriol still hasn't recovered most of his memories as Clow Reed thus he wasn't able to warn Sakura of an up coming danger. This time it wasn't a clow card. Balance didn't only include positive and negative energies but also good and evil. Sakura's adventures were just beginning.  
  
It was the day of the play's performance. Everyone from Sakura's class was ready and eager to show the people what they have worked hard on. Even though Takashi is feeling better he still insisted that Li do his part and went on again on his tales this time concerning fate and how it will do anything to put two people together, even hurt someone else in the process. As usual Chiharu drags him away before he tells anymore but this time she smiled at him to give him her approval for his decision. Rika and Naoko just smiled as they reviewed the scripts for the play. Li and Sakura then smiled at each other and felt anxious to perform on stage. Meilin then entered the scene and didn't look too happy. Sakura noticed Meilin's expression and approached her.  
  
"Is there something wrong Meilin?", Sakura asked.   
  
Meilin looked at Sakura and said, "Sakura, I can't seem to find Tomoyo and I've searched everywhere, even her house."   
  
Sakura wasn't worried since she knew that nothing bad was going to happen any more. "Meilin, maybe she just went to shop and got something. You worry too much.", Sakura replied.   
  
Meilin then showed less worry and said, "You're right, I do worry too much. Tomoyo wouldn't just disappear into thin air." Meilin gave Sakura a smile and then noticed that her cousin seems to be looking outside the window. "Li, what are you looking at?", Meilin asked as she came closer to her cousin.   
  
Li looked back at Meilin and told her that it was nothing. A week has passed since all the clow cards have turned to Sakura cards but Li couldn't shake this feeling that there was something else to come. But he kept telling himself that it was nothing and not to think of it so that Sakura won't worry.  
  
An hour has passed and Tomoyo still hasn't returned. Everyone started to wonder where she could be then Sakura's mobile rang.   
  
"Hello? Sakura speaking…", Sakura answered.   
  
"Sakura! Is Tomoyo there yet?", Sonomi asked.   
  
"Oh! Mrs. Daidouji! No, Tomoyo isn't here yet and we've been waiting for her for an hour. Is something wrong?", Sakura replied. There was a brief silence on the other end of the phone. "Mrs. Daidouji? Are you still there?", Sakura asked.   
  
"Sakura, I can't seem to get a hold of Tomoyo. She left some stuff for the play and I kept ringing her mobile but she never… *CLICK!*"   
  
"Mrs. Daidouji? Mrs. Daidouji?", Sakura asked. Sakura then sensed something was wrong and decided to run out of the classroom to look for Tomoyo. Li and Meilin decided to follow her to see what could be wrong.  
  
Sakura didn't know where to go or look but she had a gut feeling about Penguin Park and decided to go there. Sakura, Li and Meilin ran as fast as they could to reach Penguin Park in hopes that nothing bad was happening. As they were running they couldn't help notice that the clouds suddenly darkened. Sakura was getting more worried and kept praying that nothing was going to happen.   
  
"Tomoyo… Mrs. Daidouji… I hope both of you are okay…", Sakura thought to herself as they draw closer to Penguin Park.  
  
When they got to the final turn on the way to Penguin Park they all stopped at the horrifying sight. Li covered Sakura's eyes to prevent her from seeing such a devastating scene. But Sakura already took a glimpse of it and it stuck like glue in her mind. She kept seeing the same thing over and over again in her head as tears slowly ran down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that it would end like that. Li and Meilin too couldn't believe it. They were all unprepared for such an event.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My first shot at fanfics...   
Man, I'm really not good at this.   
I wish I was as good as my friend Mia...  
Oh well... FLAME away!!! (-_-) 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"OTOUSAN!!!"  
  
A large scream echoed through the lifeless plain that used to be a place were people hung out and had beautiful memories together. Li didn't know what to say and Meilin also burst to tears.   
  
"Doushite... DOUSHITE?!", Sakura screamed. "WHY?!", Sakura then dropped on her knees and cried a river of tears.   
  
All Li could do was hold onto her, he too was helpless. He just couldn't imagine who would mercilessly kill all these innocent people. Especially Sakura's father. Li gathered all his strength and shouted out, "I know someone's out there! COME OUT!" Li's voice echoed through the empty plain then snickering was heard. "Who's there?", Li asked.  
  
"You told me to come out.", the voice replied. "So here I am."  
  
"Where? I don't see you...", Li replied with a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Right... Here..." A boy about their age appeared out of nowhere in front of them. He had jet-black hair; fierce looking eyes and was wearing their school uniform. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment... The absolute death of Clow Reed. Hahahahaha!!!"  
  
"Clow Reed has been dead for years now I guess no one told you about that.", Meilin shouted with all her might.  
  
"Clow Reed did die a natural death years ago but now I've killed his reincarnation and trapped his soul in here.", the boy shows them a little bottle which seems to have something in it. "All souls trapped in here will never reincarnate thus they are basically dead forever. Hahahahahaha!!!"  
  
"How could that be when Clow Reed's reincarnation is in England?!", Li shouted out.  
  
The boy looked at him with shock and slowly went closer to Li. "Are you saying that this man over here (pointing to Fujitaka Kinomoto) is not Clow Reed?", the boy asked with an eerie glare in his eyes the looks at Fujitaka and says, "But he is a splitting image of him except for his hair and eye colour. Aside from that I sensed him. There is no mistake that this man is Clow Reed! Are you trying to fool me?!", the boy shouted with an evil glare at Li.  
  
Sakura is still shocked to see dozens of innocent people dead, including her father. "Otousan...", Sakura whispered as she kept staring with disbelief at her father's dead body. Sakura stood up an walked slowly to her father's dead body. "Ne... Otousan... Me o samase (open your eyes)..." Sakura knelt down in front of her father's body and tried waking him up. "Otousan... Stop kidding around... I know you're just faking it... Please wake-up now... It's not funny anymore..."  
  
Li and Meilin look at the traumatized Sakura. They both don't know what to say. Even the boy wasn't sure what was happening. He never noticed Sakura before and he was pretty sure that the man whose soul he took was Clow Reed but he never knew that Clow Reed had a daughter. A beautiful one if I may add and he thought that he has caught the goddess of the earth earlier that day.  
  
"What is going on here!!!", the boy shouted. "There can only be one Clow Reed and one Goddess of the earth!!! What the hell is happening here?" He then held his head confused on what was going on. He then pulled himself together and lifted his right hand, which held a staff of some sort. When he raised it a red sphere appeared with something in it.  
  
"Daidouji-san!!!" Meilin exclaimed. "Let her go now!!!" She ordered the boy who was then glaring at her.  
  
"You know this girl?" He asked Meilin.  
  
Then before Meilin could answer Sakura stood up and glared at the boy. "Let go of my friend... NOW!!!" She was furious and deeply hurt. She was trying her best to control herself but her fury just grew. "First you kill my father... And now... You take my best friend... I won't forgive you!!!" She then took a star key out from her uniform. She chanted in a whisper and slowly an energy field was surrounding her. The boy didn't know what exactly was happening but from the words that she was whispering it sounded almost like one Clow Reed's summoning spells. Then in a loud voice Sakura shouted... "RELEASE!!!" ... And her star key turned into a magic wand. The boy now didn't know what was going on.  
  
"It's almost similar to Clow Reed's magic staff... How could this be?" He kept thinking to himself and wasn't prepared for what he was going to witness next.  
  
"Firey!!!" As Sakura said this she took a card out that showed a lot of resemblance to the Clow cards except it was pink. Then she hit it with her wand and a creature wrapped in flames appeared and headed towards the boy.  
  
The boy then realised a few things and looked straight at Sakura. "There is no mistake... She is the prophesied one... Have I reincarnated too late?" He then looks at Tomoyo and said. "But this girl looks so much like the goddess of the earth and I just sealed Clow Reed's spirit... "  
  
Firey attacked the boy with all of its power and it had no effect for a barrier automatically surrounded the boy before any harm was done to him. Sakura just disregarded the fact that she wasn't hurting him and decided to keep on firing at him.  
  
"Watery! Help Firey!" Sakura summoned another creature but this time it looked like it was made of liquid and water was then being fired at the boy.  
  
Li noticed that none of Sakura's attacked seemed to work on him so he tried to stop her. "Sakura! Stop it now! He's just too strong!" Li was trying to get the wand off Sakura but she refuses to surrender.  
  
"Dame Li-kun! I have to try my best! I have to beat him!" Tears then flowed from Sakura's eyes. She too knew that she couldn't do anything.  
  
"Sakura, you can only summon a maximum of 2 cards at the same time. You're still not strong enough. Onegai... Yametekure..."  
  
Sakura knew that Li was right and her fury disappeared but not she felt hopeless. Hopeless to the fact that she can't do anything even avenge her father's death. But just when Sakura thought that all hope was gone; a fireball was cast towards the boy's staff, which made him drop it. Everyone looked at who did it and saw Eriol heading towards them in full speed.  
  
"Eriol-kun..." Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Eriol was there but how could he have gotten here so quick if he was all the way back in England. Eriol then landed next to Li and Sakura and readied himself in a fighting stance.  
  
"Eriol... What are you doing here?" Li asked.  
  
"I sensed something evil and something has disrupted Daidouji-san's life force. So I did the maths and figured that you guys were in danger." Eriol then noticed the unfamiliar person in front of them and saw the unconscious Tomoyo behind him. "So you're the one who's behind all this." Eriol then glared at the boy. The boy was now even more confused for Eriol also had a striking resemblance to Clow Reed.  
  
"How can this be? I have Clow Reed!" The boy looked at Fujitaka's body then his magic bottle.  
  
"What you have is Clow Reed's other reincarnation; the part of Clow Reed that longed for a normal life. I on the other hand am his other reincarnation." Eriol stated. "What do you want of my Tomoyo?" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"My Tomoyo?" Sakura, Li and Meilin thought to themselves. "Masaka! Higarizawa-san and Daidouji-san..." All three said aloud in chorus.  
  
"Eriol-kun... You did love her..." Sakura thought to herself while Li and Meilin were still shocked of what they just found out. "It must've been so hard for you to leave her... Even though Tomoyo-chan never mentioned it I could tell that she really missed you and wished you never left. Please Eriol-kun... Save her." 


End file.
